Mortal, Immortal, Eternal
by mytruealias
Summary: The most epic battle of all time is brewing.  The First has joined forces with The Source and they both are getting back up from Mount Olympus.  Through all the chaos can a witch find her missing half and fulfill a prophecy that Apollo himself foretold?


Life in the Halliwell Manor was insane as usual. Prue was chasing a very naked and dripping wet Wyatt, who would orb whenever she got close. Leo was off dealing with one of his charges. Piper was frantically trying to finish the food for her sister's bridal shower.

Said sister, Phoebe was in the shower with her fiancé Paige, using up all the hot water, and lastly the youngest sister Petra, who went by her middle name Faith, was loading the catering containers into the Jeep to be driven over to P4's when the food was completely finished.

"Faith grab him!" shouted a hassled yet amused Prue.

"Gotcha big guy… Hey don't give me that look, your Aunt Prue is about ready to pass out and it's because of you. I think you need to say you're sorry and let her get you dressed. Otherwise you won't be able to come with us tonight." Faith was always able to get Wyatt to listen, for some reason he knew she was a kindred spirit in mischief and that if she said it was time to behave then he would do so.

"Sowwy Aun Pwue." Said Wyatt as he crawled down out of Faith's arms and walked over to Prue grabbing her hand and letting her lead him up the stairs. Just as they cleared the second floor landing Piper came out of the kitchen untying her apron.

"Well, foods done. How is everyone else coming along?" Faith tilted her head listening in to the rest of the house. "The love birds are finally getting dressed, Prue is getting clothes on Wyatt and Leo just got back and is stressing over what you would want him to wear."

Piper could only smirk at her husband's situation as she made her way up the stairs. Leaving Faith to finish loading all the food.

"Hey there Daddy." Said Piper as she opened the door to their room. When she saw Leo staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face and not responding she got worried.

"Leo?" she questioned again in a normal voice. When he didn't respond yet again she continued to say his name getting progressively louder and closer, until she finally stood right in front of him and screamed his name.

Before he even had time to respond the rest of the Halliwell crew burst into the room. Prue was the first to arrive having been in the adjoining room which was Wyatt's nursery. Next Paige orbed in Phoebe who was ready for a fight and finally even though she came from outside was Faith, who held a sword in one hand and a small crossbow in the other. All in all it probably took less than three seconds for them all to show up.

"Damnit Piper, I got all excited thinking I was gonna get the chance to beat on something. Its been forever." Faith was a little indignant, it had been over a month since they had had any trouble and she was restless.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to worry everyone. It wasn't a 'Leo, Help!' scream it was a 'Leo, what the hell?' scream."

"Oh well in that case; Leo, what the hell?" asked Prue who was now back in big sister mode. Leo had the good sense to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry. The Elders were relaying some important information and I completely zoned out." Seeing that they were waiting for an explanation he continued, " I was going to tell you all tomorrow, so you didn't have to worry about it tonight."

"Well it's too late for that now Angel-Boy, so spill." Piper just stared at her baby sister, she was more blunt than Prue.

"Okay fine. There's a new player." When saw confusion on all their faces he continued. "In the scheme of Charmed Ones vs. Evil, another power has stepped into the mix." Knowing that questions were coming he decided it would be best to tell them everything that he knew right off the bat, it was just easier that way.

"The elders can't get any reading on them whatsoever. But what they do know is that they are the reason things have been so quiet lately. We're not sure if they are vanquishing the demons or simply amassing their forces. All they know is that a) this force has an ancient prophecy about them and b) they are powerful enough to rival the power of four." Everyone just stood there for a minute speechless. Prue was the first to snap out of it.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now. We have plans and unless they show up we don't even know who or what they are. You two," she said pointing to Paige and Phoebe, "finish getting dressed, Piper help Leo with his outfit. I'm going to load Wyatt into the Jeep and Faith is going to grab the warding crystals and a few of our generic vanquishing potions. Everybody, downstairs and in the cars in ten." As soon as Prue finished talking they all shot out of the room like a bat out of hell. Nobody wanted to piss her off when she was in 'Alpha' mode. With less than a minute to spare the door closed on Prue's Jeep as she pulled out with the rest of the family in Piper's Pacifica.

The shower had been over for about two hours and the Saturday P4 patrons were starting to pile in. Leo had taken Wyatt home a few minutes ago and the sister, plus Paige, were sitting in their typical area, just enjoying the night; when the room suddenly froze. They all looked at Piper who could only shake her head. Before any of the could voice a question they saw movement at the far side of the club.

"You pretentious prick. I get to see my parents once every four years and you decide to come out of hiding." The voice the sisters heard was musical and lilting but held a deadly edge. It seemed the pair were fighting and slowly making their way towards them.

When they finally came into full view the five women were shocked speechless. The woman was shapely but lean and muscular at the same time. She had the bluest of blue eyes and golden brown hair. But for all of her physical beauty that was not what caught their immediate attention, no that was captured by her attire. She was in a short brown leather skirt that had high slits on the side to allow her ease in movement, her feet were clad in leather sandals that had straps that wrapped all the way to just before her knees and her top half was covered by a leather bra type garment. She had a sliver spiral band on her left bicep, while her forearms were covered in bracers with a large crescent moon on them, there was a quiver and bow strapped to her back and adorning her head was a silver crown with a crescent moon on the forehead. While she was captivating and stare worthy what had them speechless was who she was fighting. Balthazar was attempting to beat her into a pulp while trying to hurl fireballs at her. He got in a lucky punch that sent her flying across the room. The moment he was freed from her onslaught he conjured another fireball and headed toward the sisters.

"You little dyke angle, Phoebe is mine and will always be mine." As he raised his hand to hurl the ball there was a battle cry from where the woman had landed.

His hesitation was his ultimate demise. The quick glance he gave towards the noise gave Paige the opportunity to orb away from him while the yet unnamed women let loose an arrow that pierced his heart and killed him in a flash of lightning.

All Paige and the Halliwell woman could do was stare as the blue eye woman walked up to the spot where Balthazar had stood and grabbed the golden arrow from its floating position in the air. The woman turned to make sure that nothing was out of place in the club when her eyes landed on the five women staring at her intently and…blinking.

'Oh shit', she thought to herself. They did not freeze. The sisters heard the mumbled, "I am so screwed." The words seemed to snap them out of whatever trance they had been in, as they spread out and circled the unknown woman.

"Oh yeah, definitely in some deep shit." The blue eyed woman said before she addressed those surrounding her. "So ummm, yeah. You guys didn't freeze, so your either witches or immortal. Either way you have questions that you want answered. I'm Taran Leto, but everyone calls me Tara."

Tara noticed that the one in the leather vest was staring at her body. "You," she said pointing at Faith, "did I get demon blood on my…" at that she looked down, only to notice what clothes she wore. "Crap, wrong outfit. That's what I get for running off while in the middle of a hunt for Mom." She then snapped her fingers and the leather outfit was replaced by a worn pair of jeans, a blood red tank top, leather jacket and combat boots.

Seeming to be satisfied with her wardrobe she started speaking again. " I got pulled from a prior engagement. But back to your questions, right. I'm Tara and I will be around. But you should all get back to wherever you were casue they will all unfreeze in about 30 seconds. Bye." And with that Tara disappeared. The remaining women shared a look before they all dove toward the couch and got settle just as everyone unfroze.

"Let's head back ladies." Prue said as she stood and headed for the door. The four remaining nodded at each other and followed Prue. On the way out Piper stopped and talked to her bar manager.

"Spencer, were gonna head out for the night. You're in the driver's seat now. Tell Ashley she sounded great and we will see you tomorrow for brunch." With that said Piper leaned forward and kissed the young blonde on the cheek while wrapping her in a hug. "Be safe, bye." And Piper was gone.

Arriving home each of the women headed for their pre-research assignments. Paige and Phoebe headed into the kitchen to make coffee and willow bark tea, one for energy and the other to control the headaches caused by staring at small print for long periods of time. Piper went to check on Wyatt and relay the information to Leo. While Faith and Prue headed to the attic to set it up for some heavy research time.

Less than ten minutes later they were all in the attic going over the details they remembered.

"And she said her name was Tara?" questioned Leo. Piper nodded her head yes but Prue interrupted.

"No, she said everyone called her Tara, but her name was Tara Leto."

"Are you sure she said Taran Leto?"

"Yes" chorused Phoebe, Paige and Faith.

"You said she had one clothes close to that of the Valkrys?"

"Yeah, but with a crescent moon head band and bracers." Supplied Faith.

"This can't be, she's on Mount Olympus with her mothers. They would have told us." Mumbled Leo as he talked to himself.

"Leo, did you just say Mount Olympus, as in the Greek Pantheon?" queried a suddenly paler than usual Paige.

"Yeah." He replied

"Shit!" Paige exclaimed. The Halliwell sisters were growing impatient.

"Would you two share the fucking secret already, I'm getting a little pissed about this left in the dark shit." Demanded and agitated Faith.

Paige nodded to Leo, giving him the lead to explain. After a few seconds of gathering his thoughts he began. "Okay well you all know that Gods and Goddesses are real but are prohibited from directly interfering with today's world. Many of the deities had children with humans, creating half gods like Hercules and Achilles. Well after the fall of the Roman Empire all of the half-gods and even the demi-gods were recalled from the mortal plain and bound by the same rules as the full gods. Taran Leto, Tara, is the daughter of a mortal Amazon witch and Atremis. She is on the side of good, meaning that the only reason she could be on the mortal plane is to balance the scale that one of the dark gods tipped."

"So what you're saying is that she's on our team?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes and no." answered her fiancé. When she got the 'huh?' looks from the sisters, she explained. "Okay, it like this. We all play for Team USA but on different sports." Seeing that they still needed more explanation Paige looked at Leo, silently asking him to continue.

"For every evil side there is a good. There are three pairs in total. The first is mortal. On the side of good you have the PTB also known as the Powers That Be, their warriors are Slayers, Champions and natural witches. Opposing them is The First Evil and his minions: vampires and other 'mortal' demons. The next pair is the one we are classified under; Immortal. The Elders with whitelighters and power based witches. Opposed by The Source/ Triad and immortal demons. The last group is that of Gods, the Eternal. Hades, Ares and Hera have been fighting to get back into the mortal realm and release their terrors since the separation rule took effect. They want to throw their power behind The First and The Source to unite the dark forces and destroy the barriers between dimensions. Challenging them are Athena, Artemis and Apollo. The other gods refuse to get involved."

"Tara being in this dimension speaks volumes in and of itself but the fact that she vanquished Balthazar, a member of the Immortal class, while she is from the Eternal and Mortal, means that the lines no longer exist, the treaty was broken and the 'rules of war' no longer apply." Said Paige.

The family continued talking for a few more hours. Faith was quiet the whole time, her mind stuck on Tara and the sensations even just the memory of her caused in the youngest Halliwell's stomach. She was finally pulled out of her daze when her pocket beeped, relaying the fact that her phone had low battery. Glancing at the time she realized it was very, very late and they all had a long day today with brunch and then the wedding that night.

Clearing her throat, Faith spoke. "Hey guys, its already after 3:00 and we have big plans today. How about we pick this up tonight when Mom and Grams are here and just get some sleep now?"

Everyone agreed with Faith's idea, so they said their goodnights and crawled into bed, sinking into the arms of Morpheus.

The next day when Spencer and Ashley showed up from brunch all the Halliwell family was still in their sleepwear and barely awake. When Ashley saw Faith just coming down the stairs, she smirked.

"Long night Faith, did you and the flavor of the day keep the whole house up last night?" Spencer just elbowed her girlfriend as Faith answered.

"Don't I wish. No we just had a family meeting that took us into the early hours."

"Is everything alright?" asked a worried Spencer. The family may have been her boss but Faith was one of Ashley's best friends. Besides that Faith and her sisters always treated them like family, Sunday brunch being just one such instance.

"Don't worry your pretty little head S, everything's 5x5, we all just might be really busy in the coming weeks and had to work out the details. Speaking of which, would you guys be willing to run P4 till things settle down with us?"

The couple shared a private conversation before looking back at Faith, Ashley answering. "Of course Faith. It would be our pleasure. And if you guys need help with anything else, we are just a phone call away. Don't be a stubborn bitch and hesitate calling us, got it?"

"Sure thing A, wouldn't dream of pissing you off."

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. The ceremony had just ended and everyone was smiling and talking. The newlyweds were talking with Grams and Melinda Warren. Faith as usual whenever she got to see her mom was practically in Patty's lap, just enjoying her presents.

The knock on the front door made everyone's head snap up. Piper being the closest, went to answer it with Wyatt in her arms. Everyone else in the house had become silent, praying that whoever was at the door wasn't bringing trouble.

Piper opened the door and was surprised to see a sheepishly grinning Tara on the other side.

"Hi, I come bearing gifts for the newlyweds." Said Tara as she lifted her gaze from her shoes. "Wyatt!"

"Tawa!" screeched the little boy as he wiggled out of his baffled mother's arms and leapt at Tara. She caught him with ease.

"Hey there big guy. I didn't think I would ever be seeing you again. But hey, look at you. I told you that your family would be wonderful and make you happy." Piper just stood there and stared as her 14 month old son had a conversation with a complete stranger.

"Whewe is Wy?" asked a grinning Wyatt. The question took the smile off of Tara's face.

"He's here too, but we can't see him for awhile. His job is somewhere else." Tara's answer changed Wyatt's mood as well. He grabbed Tara's face with both his hands and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Thanks bug guy. I needed that." The smile had returned to Tara's face but when she looked at Piper the wattage dimmed.

"Big guy, I think we are scaring your mom. Why don't you go back to her." He listened immediately and crawled back into his mother's arms.

"I will leave if you want, I came to answer questions but understand if you don't want me here.: Tara was once again looking at her feet, scuffing her toe on the ground.

"You just gave me more questions, and even if I wanted you gone my sisters would kill me if they didn't get answers. So come on in. Just wait here for a second, okay?"

Tara just nodded her head and watched as a very dazed Piper walked into another room.

"Tara's here." She announced when her family looked at her.

"She's safe to bring in if that's what you're asking." Said Leo.

"Okay", breathed out Piper as she walked back into the hall and motioned Tara to follow. Piper took her seat next to Grams and watched as Tara's eyes scanned the faces in the room. When her eyes landed on Patty she giggled.

"Patty? Is that really you?"

"Last time I checked. What are you doing here?"

"Wedding gifts?" offered Tara, with only a hint of a question in her voice. When Patty only raised her eyebrow she spoke again. "The line was crossed and the treaty broken."

"Oh", was all that Patty could say. Piper had become agitated. Tara knew her mother and her son. What the hell.

"Excuse me! I don't mean to ruin this reunion but how in the…" Piper takes a minutes to place her hands over Wyatt's ears, "fucking hell do you know my son and my mother?"

"What!" chorused the other sisters. Faith took a protective stance infront of her mother while glaring daggers at Tara.

"I know that look Panthea Faith Halliwell. Don't you dare." Commanded Grams as she walked over to the subdues Tara. Lifting her head with her finger Grams continued. "So you're the girl who kept my Patty company all those years she was alone in the Elysian Fields. Thank you for that. She may be a grown woman, with grown children of her own, but I still worried about her. You being there kept her from being lonely and sad. Thank you. And also thank you for watching out for my great grandson as well. For you to have had two assignments on different fields your heart must be pure and true."

"Tara couldn't help but blush at the glowing thanks you.

"Urgh, Tara where are my manners?" interrupted Patty. "You heard me talk about my daughters for years and her we are face to face with them and I haven't introduced you. That one over there is my eldest Prudence, Prue for short. Next to her is the second oldest, Piper with her husband Leo, a whitelighter and then their son Wyatt, who you already know. Over there, with her hair up is my second youngest Phoebe and her new wife Paige, half witch and half whitelighter. And lastly is my youngest, Panthea, but she goes by her middle name, Faith. And the woman that just hugged you is my mother Penny. Everyone I would like you to meet Princess Taran Leto."

Grams' mouth dropped open as the name hit her. "Patty, you never told me it was that Tara." Chastised the elder Halliwell.

"Sorry Mom, I just didn't think it mattered."

Tara who had been silent and was currently admiring her feet snapped her head up in an instant and growled. "Grrrrrrrr, you have got to be kidding me." She snapped her fingers and was once again dressed as she had been in the club, before she changed. "I have to go, but before I leave I have a gift for the newlyweds, that in the days of my youth would have been bestowed upon you by my mother. But since she is unable, I offer it to you from me. If their hearts be true and their love pure, grant these women the solidarity of soul, bond of body and mingling of mind. May their souls be eternally bound, with the blessing of Artemis, to find each other in every life. So mote it be." As the last word left her mouth Tara disappeared in a silver mist.

"Paige, Phoebe?" Questioned a worried Piper. "Are you guys okay?"

The newlyweds just stood there staring at each other. When Phoebe's hands grasped those of her new bride their gaze became distant, the sisters rushed forward just as the premonition hit. They never knew what to expect when Phoebe came out of a premonition but when she and Paige both snapped out of it, their dazed expressions and smiling faces where a startling surprise.

"Phoebe, what did you see?" inquired a hesitant Prue.

"It was our gift. Well, more like an explanation of it." To help explain it to their sisters Phoebe and Paige demonstrated. The pair released each other's hands just before Paige levitated off the floor while producing a ball of lightning between her hands. Phoebe, for her part, orbed to the other side of her wife and called for a glass of champagne. When Paige returned to the ground her arms automatically wrapped around Phoebe, and she leaned back into the embrace.

"Wait, what?" asked Faith.

Looking down into her wife's eyes Paige answered. "The gift was a melding of our beings; mind body and soul. We are now connected. We can use the other's powers but also feel their presence. I can feel her love for me and that she is safe."

"It's hard to explain." Continued Phoebe, never breaking eye contact with her wife. "I can't hear her thoughts per se, but I know that she's thinking about me and that the thoughts are making her happy. There also is this pulling sensation in my chest, the closer Paige is the less I feel it."

The following kiss they shared made even the unflappable Faith blush. To cover it she spoke, "Okay, we got the point guys. But what the hell was up with the lightning in Paige's hands. Cause ummm, hello, that's neither of your powers."

"Not exactly; remember when we all went to the future and I was in jail?" The sisters all visibly shuddered at the memory of Phoebe being burned alive. To lighten the mood Phoebe continued. "Well, besides the fact that Prue was a blonde and Faith urgh," Phoebe added gagging noise for posterities sake, "being strait," at that Faith herself made a gagging noise, "our powers had fully developed, my active power was lightening."

"But how is it active now?" asked Piper

"She bound our souls which removed the walls between our former lives. We have access to all their memories."

While the Halliwell family discussed all the implication that the gift held, Tara was fighting her ass off in Chicago. She had gone there hoping to catch Strife, her 'cousin'. But it appeared she was too late. Instead she phased in, only to find herself surrounded by at least ten vampires, a low level chaos demon and one of Hera's demon animal creations. She was exhausted before she bestowed the gift and now she was running on fumes and adrenaline. By the time she had killed both the Chaos demon and Hera's pet her powers were next to non-existent, and her wounds were causing her great pain. When she was down to only two vampires she heard the click behind her. She turned her head just in time to catch the bolt from a darklighters crossbow in the chest. Knowing that she could not win, she phased into the only place that she knew, where the people might help her, the Halliwell manor.

The Halliwell family had just said goodbye to Gram's and their mom when a very bloody and bruised Tara showed up with a black arrow sticking out of her. Just before she passed out she said, "Darklighter coming." And that was it.

With those three words Wyatt was sat next to Tara, where she had fallen onto the couch, at which pint he put a forcefield around them. Paige and Leo took up residence behind the couch; out of the way in case another arrow was fired. While the four sisters took up strategic spots around the room.

When the darklighter appeared a few moments later Piper froze him, while Prue threw the vanquishing potion and Faith and Phoebe said the incantation. As soon as the darklighter was gone the family rushed to Tara's side.

"Paige, call the arrow out of her!" Demanded Faith.

"I…I can't. Its dripping in the darklighter poison. Leo and I can't remove the arrow or heal her till the poison is out of her system."

"We have to do something. Her leg is obviously broken and it looks like her shoulder is dislocated, not to mention she has multiple cuts and bruises." Said Prue.

"Okay, here's the deal." Commanded Piper. "Leo, Paige go talk to the elders, see if they have any advice. Prue, you got the Book. Phoebe, get all the first aid stuff we have while Faith and I clean her wounds and work on removing the arrow."

No sooner had Leo and Paige orbed away did two women phase in. Piper went to freeze them but nothing happened.

"Where is she?" Demanded the tall brunette.

Faith stood from her position over Tara and glared at the two new women as fire started to coat her arms.

"We're not here for a fight. We have been looking for Princess Taran since yesterday when she went active. And by the look of it she needs our help. We can take her back to Valkara. It's the only lace she can get the help she needs." Pleaded the blonde.

"Why should we trust you?" demanded a still defensive Faith.

"Because, we are her body guards." Intoned the brunette as she and the blonde showed the sisters their forearms, on which a crescent moon was tattooed on one and scarred into the other. Tara chose that moment to come around.

"Xena, Gab? What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter right now, we'll explain everything once you are safe and healed." Said the brunette.

"Okay, but they have to come too." Insisted Tara. Leo and Paige returned just then, and any argument the body guards had died on their lips when they noticed the bond between Phoebe and Paige.

"Fine, let's go then. Hel and Babs will be here in a second. The lighters take those we can't. We're going to Valkara. Gab and I will take the princess. And Hel and Babs can take one a piece." Ordered the brunette.

"We can't go there. We don't have the clearance or the location." Said Leo.

Just then a redhead and a shorter brunette appeared. It was the redhead that spoke. "Well you do now, but we are leaving in ten seconds and if you don't follow its your loss."

As she finished speaking she grabbed Faith's hand and disappeared followed by the shorter brunette and Prue. Gab gave one look to the rest gathered and took Tara's hand. "Just follow us." With that they too disappeared. The rest orbed out immediately, not felling comfortable being separated from half of their family.

They all arrived together, surrounded by women dressed much like Tara. They all had spears pointed at them.

"Stand down." Bellowed a small blond from the front. All the spears dropped immediately upon her command. Then the women dropped to a knee when the saw Tara in the tall brunette's arms.

"Di, is everything ready? We are going to need the lagoon as well."

"everything is prepared. The guard will escort the visitors to the throne room. Let's go." Tara was placed on a stretcher and the four women from the manor each took an arm. The blonde who met them when they arrived stood behind them. Like a strike of lightening they took off, speeding down a path away from the Halliwell family.

Faith gave one look to her sisters then took off after the women who had Tara. She really had to push herself to catch up with them, which was a first. But when she finally caught up with the others, Di gave her a pleasantly surprised smile and continued running.

They soon arrived at a clearing that had a stone table at sat just to the side of a stream which created a waterfall into a lagoon below. The brunettes immediately stepped back as the two blondes and the redhead moved forward.

"I'm going to have to push it through." Said Di.

"It's awfully close to her heart; I'll anchor her just in case. Babs can you get her shoulder?" asked Gab. The redhead only nodded.

"Hurry please." Was all Tara said before she screamed out in pain. The arrow flew out of Tara's back and about 100 feet over the cliff, where it exploded and the bits dissolved into nothing. The two blondes helped Tara to stand at which point she turned her back to everyone and dove off the cliff.

Faith immediately went to follow her. There was no way she could swim with her injuries, but the two brunettes stopped her.

"Let me go! She's going to drowned."

"No she's not," said Hel, "the water will help heal her and the only person going to drown if you join her is you. The water would drain your energy to heal her."

Xena saw that she did not believe Hel. "Just take a seat kid, she'll be fine. You honestly think that gab and I would be sitting here if she was in danger?"

Faith wanted to bring up that they had not done anything to prevent her current injuries but thought better of it when she saw the steel in the other's eyes.

"Seriously Faith, take a seat and I will introduce everyone and explain a few things." Said Di.

Faith reluctantly sat down when the two brunettes put a hand on her shoulders.

"First I will introduce everyone. I'm Princess Dinah and those are my guards. The redhead is Barbara and her partner, the brunette, is Helena. Those two are Princess Taran Leto's guards. The brunette is Xena and the blonde, her partner, Gabrielle. I know that look and yes I mean partner in every sense of the word. They are married and have received the same gift that your sister and her wife got. I am half god just like Tara. But where her mother is Artemis mine is Aphrodite."

Faith saw the spark of mischief in Dinah's eyes at that statement and for a second was a little scared.

"We have been in search of Tara for over a year. She disappeared while in the Elysian Fields two years ago this spring. Which is when the rules were broken. She kept her celestial powers inactive till two days ago, at which time we started tracking her. A few hours ago we felt a huge spike in her powers, which must have been her bestowing the gift. When we had her location pin-pointed and were set to move she phased to a different location, this one in Chicago. But once again she moved, only this time she phased right before we arrived. They killed the couple of vamps that were still there. When they found her blood on the ground we started looking every place we had tracked her to; which is how Xena and Gabby ended up at your place. And know you can ask your questions." Smirked the blonde.

"Why didn't you track her powers sooner? Your guys are Princesses of what? Who are all the women here? How did they get chosen as body guards? And what the fuck is she doing down there that is taking so fucking long?"

The women surrounding Faith all started laughing when she finished speaking; before Faith could get anymore pissed off Barbara fielded the first question. "We couldn't track her powers sooner because she was not using them. For the past year, give or take, she has been vanquishing demons without any of her powers. The only thing that coincides with her power activation is a demon, Balthazar's reappearance on the mortal plane. She has been after him since he killed her best friends." They all become silent at that, remembering the loss of two of their closest friends.

"Cole was such a bastard!" muttered Faith. Everyone's eyes shot towards her.

"What did you say?" snapped Helena.

"Umm, Cole was a bastard?"

"How do you know Cole?" she demanded.

"Cole, aka Balthazar, is a bastard. First he starts dating my sister and is a complete ass. Then he tries to kill us. Then he says he's 'changed', which is a lie and tries to kill us again. Phoebe, who was sympathetic for his human side, changes the spell so it only banishes him at which point he goes into hiding; only showing up to kill Paige the night before her wedding to my sister."

"_You don't think?" _mentally said Helena.

"_It couldn't be…"_ offered Dinah

"_But what if…" _countered Barbara

"_It would explain why she finally used her powers, why she has stayed in San Francisco, and also why she practically drained herself bestowing a gift that could have killed her. And it explains why when Paige showed up, her and Phoebe's auras looked so familiar."_ Explained Gabriel.

Faith looked at the five women around her. They kept looking at each other, nodding or shaking their heads. Almost as if they were having a silent conversation.

"We will ask Taran later." They all nodded their heads in agreement to Xena's sudden statement. "To answer your second question, they are the Princesses of the Amazon nation."

"Everyone here was at one point an Amazon; they are now all called Valkrys, citizens of Valkara." Continued Helena.

Dinah then picked up where she left off. "Taran's human mother along with mine were Amazon queens. When they died, she and I became queens. Gabrielle was queen of the whole Amazon nation, the high queen. Taran's village and mine merged after we each suffered traumatic losses in a horrible battle. Gabrielle and in turn Xena choose out new village as the seat of Amazon Command. When they moved in their Guard; Barbara, Helena, Daria, Athea, Emma and Shalimar moved in with them. We all became the best of friends. When our mothers, Artemis and Aphrodite, saw how loyal we all were to each other and the love between the couples they decided to bestow a gift to each of the couples on their wedding day. Once bonded the couple's power expanded exponentially. They became our guards because they were a) our closest friends and b) had the power needed to help protect us from our relative's wrath." As Dinah was speaking the two couples with her and Faith took on a bluish glow. Dinah didn't seem to notice. Faith did notice thought and when she went to speak she was stopped by Taran as she leapt over the waterfall and into the middle of their small circle.

"Faith, what I was doing down there was healing and recharging. And it was taking so long because it has been way to long since I last swam, so I took the opportunity while I could. And to answer your questions," she said turning to the others, "yes, they are Daria and Athea reincarnated. That's why they needed the gift. I failed them before, I wasn't going to do it again. United they are safer. And yes, he was after them again and this time I did not hesitate. His miniscule humanity be damned. He killed two of our best friends. And right before I could get them back he was going to do it again."

"Calm down sweetie, we all would have done the same thing, you just beat us to it"

"Thanks Di, I missed you so much, all of you. The past year has been worse than anything I remember. I was not sure if or when the quarantine would be lifted and I did not want to alert 'them' to my location. Without a link or backup they would have… done worse than they did before. So I stayed under the radar and when I felt Dar and Ath's pull in San Francisco I stayed there, hoping that if I vanquished all the demons there I might be able to give them time to find each other. Then the other night when that bastard came out of hiding I knew that he must be going after them. So I fired up and 'smote' his ass; as grandpa would say. But from the moment I went active 'they' were all over me. I got away long enough to bestow the gift. Then short bus Strife showed up in Chicago, and I had to go after him, which meant I didn't have the chance to tell them about their past and how to access it… So we need to do that soon."

"And her verbal diarrhea is still there."

"Hel, shut up. I go away for a year and you think you can mouth off and not get your as kicked?" said Tara as she grinned.

"You've never kicked my ass, ever…maybe my head, but never my ass."

"I'm not allowed to damage your most valuable asset. Barbara would kill me if I destroyed the only reason she married you." Helena actually pouted and turned her pouting lower lip toward Barbara, who kissed it away.

"Hel, you know I love more than just your ass. Although at the moment I can't think of any, but I know there are more…" everyone laughed at that and the couple shared a kiss.

"You guys making out in front of us is something I didn't miss."

"I have been stuck with it this whole time, how do you think I feel?" complained Dinah.

"If you two would just get together already, you could be the offenders not the offended." Teased Gabriel; Tara and Dinah looked at each other and made gagging noises.

"That's just gross."

"We're like sisters."

"Plus blondes aren't my type, I like brunettes." Tara shot a quick glance at Faith before diverting her gaze once again.

"Wait, how do you know you like brunettes? You've never even been on a date." Questioned Helena; Tara blushed when she saw Faith's surprised expression.

"Dumbass." Scolded Xena as she smacked Helena upside the head.


End file.
